


I’ll Be Good

by Nyx Nox (Nellis123)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, Evie & Carlos de Vil Friendship, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Evie/Mal (Disney), Multi, Protective Jay (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellis123/pseuds/Nyx%20Nox
Summary: A series of one shots based in the Descendants universe, with the song ‘I’ll Be Good’ by James Young as inspiration.
Relationships: Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Hades/Maleficent (Disney), Harry/Gil (Disney), Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. I thought I saw the devil this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no particular order to the timing/setting/etc on these so I will do my best to convey that with each chapter. Each chapter will focus on a different character.
> 
> The first 30-ish chapters will have titles that reference lyrics from James Young's song I'll be good. It gave me a boatload of plot bunnies that have nothing to do with Even Villains Love their Kids.
> 
> Content warning: There will be references to child abuse, eating disorders, and other topics that may be triggering. I will post a warning when they are necessary and am giving this as a disclaimer so the reader is aware ahead of time.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Panic was the first thing to run through Carlos's mind upon waking up. The alarm he created never went off, causing him to sleep until — he couldn't be certain of what time it was but one thing was certain. Cruella was going to be pissed at him since he wasn't up and hadn't gotten breakfast started.

He shakily got to his feet and stuck a different shirt on, not bothering to change his shorts since the other pair were drying on one of the trees behind the house. Carlos lingered in the dressing room, heart racing while he pressed his ear against the door. There were no other sounds outside. The loudest thing was his rapid breathing. The otherwise silent house was enough to make him hold his breath and push the door open.

A loud gasp escaped and Carlos stumbled back against the doorway, narrowly missing one of the bear traps that was close to the room's entrance.

"Blimey mate," Harry exhaled and raised up both his arms to show he meant no harm. "It's just me and Jace."

Carlos shook, staring right through the two boys. Jace and Harry exchange nervous looks and stepped away from him. The thing where he looked at them but didn't appear to be focusing on them had happened a few times before but they had yet to figure out how to handle the situation without making things worse.

Getting Diego had proven to be the best option last time it happened but they knew they couldn't keep bothering the older boy. There was a silent agreement to reserve the other De Vil as a last resort.

"What do we do?" Jace asked in a whisper, unable to take his gaze off how petrified Carlos looked. Harry didn't get a chance to answer since Carlos abruptly walked past him. He was a flash of red and black as he bolted down the stairs, Harry and Jace quickly chasing after him.

They arrived in the kitchen and were shocked to hear Carlos mumbling to himself. The words were incoherent at first but they soon caught on to what he was saying.

"Rubidium, cesium, francium. Alkaline - beryllium, magnesium, calcium, strontium—" The string of elements continued, earning wary looks from Jace and Harry. Carlos rummaged through the cupboard until he found a rather rusty can of tomato soup.

"Carlos," Jace spoke in his normal tone of voice. His expression faltered when Carlos didn't acknowledge him. "Carlos."

The word came out with a bit of bite to it. Carlos froze with a knife in hand, accidentally grazing the palm of his hand instead of hitting the top of the can he was trying to pry off.

"For Hades' sake," He hissed out through gritted teeth, promptly dropping the knife on the table and shaking his hand to distract himself from the sting. Jace stepped out of the way so Carlos could make it to the sink.

There was a low rumbling noise then the sink sputtered on, light brown water coming out of it. Carlos added a few other curse words when it hit his hand then he grabbed a ragged cloth, promptly wrapping it around his hand and applying pressure to the wound.

"What was that for?" He hissed out through gritted teeth, eyes focused on his hand to make sure he hadn't hit too deep since Cruella would be even more dismayed if he did permanent damage to himself.

"Your mother isn't here," Harry spoke softly, not wanting to get told off or further upset Carlos. "The spa opened for the weekend."

Carlos's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. He blinked several times then shook his head, not believing what was said.

"N-n-no," He stammered then brushed past the boys, promptly going through the door that led out to where Cruella's car was kept. The makeshift lot was empty. "She would have—"

The silence that followed after was marked by his tapping his fingers against his side, counting back the last couple of conversations he and his mother had. None of them had been pleasant and none of them involved her usual of announcing she was going to the spa and expected the home to be spotless when she returned.

"She gave our dads the weekend off," Jace added with a roll of his eyes. "Said something about not being back until it runs out."

"Then why are you here if she isn't?" Carlos mumbled. He didn't mean any harm in asking and was simply under the impression the two didn't get a choice in being friends with him since their parents worked for his mother.

"To make sure you weren't working yourself into a panic," Harry shrugged. "I think you owe us for having mostly prevented it."

"Yeah," Carlos scoffed. "The cut in my hand says otherwise." There was a beat of silence then Jace shifted and threw a pair of shoes at Carlos. Carlos looked confused when he caught them but immediately perked up upon realizing they were the pair his mother had confiscated during his last punishment.

"W-wait, where'd you get those from?" He gave a look of disbelief then ducked down to get both shoes on his feet.

"Nicked them from my dad's room," Jace shrugged. Carlos groaned and shook his head, mumbling something about how 'she would never make it easy for him.'

"What do I owe you for this?" Carlos whispered, his piercing gaze meeting Jace's. He relaxed slightly when the other boy gave a shrug in reply.

"Nothing," Harry and Jace said at the same time. "Consider it a breakout." Jace continued. "Dr. Facilier was going to threaten a home visit if there were no reports from the other teachers that you were seen out and about."

"Shit," Carlos gasped. "Yeah, I don't know when mum was g-going to…"

"Forget about it," Jace rolled his eyes. "Let's go do something before the spa decides to dry up."


	2. Looking in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie catches her reflection and internalizes harsh feelings about herself. Content warning for eating/eating disorders.

Evie stood in front of her closet, gaze fixated on the full-length mirror that hung inside it. She started with her face, leaning in to make sure there were no visible blemishes or hairs out of place.

A low groan escaped when she spotted a stray hair, promptly pinning it back into place. She tried to keep quiet since Mal was awake in bed. The other teen had yet to get up but she didn’t want her worrying.

After all, Evie had claimed her mother hadn’t done anything to get inside her head. She claimed she was fine and that she didn’t have any eating issues. It all came down to her having a small appetite because they were only a few months into the school year at Auradon and the Isle didn’t offer a lot of food. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

Her gaze traveled down and she gave a low whimper, the sob escaping before she had a chance to process why she felt the need to cry. It was her reflection after all — shouldn’t have been any different than any other day.

She couldn’t stop imagining chubby cheeks and not having space between her thighs. A full-blown unibrow and gaining weight to the point of looking like a bloated whale. They were all things her mother warned of and the slightest look at her reflection caused them to come crashing down.

“Evie,” Mal’s voice was soft and full of concern. She didn’t want to scare her friend but was also overly curious since having heard the first sob she let loose.

“Evie,” She tried again a little louder this time then took a breath and stood in front of the mirror, an eyebrow rising up while she waited for Evie to snap out of it.

There was a moment of silence as Evie recovered, a slightly horrified expression creasing over when she realized Mal had caught her.

“What is it?” Mal whispered, internally bracing herself since she was certain she wouldn’t like the answer.

“Nothing,” Evie sniffled. She finally tore her gaze from the mirror and tugged at the skirt she wore, making sure it seemed to fit the same way it had when she first got to Auradon.

“You were crying,” Mal deadpanned. “If there’s one thing I know for sure about you, it’s that you don’t do that unless something serious happened.” She, like Evie, had been taught to save the tears for her pillow or not allow them to show at all. It was a weakness and served as something that could be exploited.

Auradon allowed her to see that differently but properly experiencing her emotions was proving to be a struggle.

“Does the skirt look okay?” Evie settled on asking. She gave Mal a weak smile then gestured at where it hung over her hips. “Hips aren’t too big or anything?”

“You’re lovely as ever, Evie,” Mal took a step forward then reached up to grab Evie’s chin, gently forcing her to look at her. “Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“How can you be sure?” Evie asked in a whisper that left Mal leaning in closer to hear her.

“Because your personality, smarts, and empathy are more important than whatever nonsense your mother put in your head,” Mal answered then brushed her lips over Evie’s forehead.

“Seriously, E,” She added once she took a step back. “You’re one of the nicest people to come from the Isle of the Lost. I assure you your looks are one of the least important things people will be concerned about.” There was a beat of silence then Mal looked back into Evie’s eyes. “It may not hurt to mention this to the counselor though.”

Mal hadn’t exactly welcomed the idea of talking to someone about the trauma the isle left her and the others with. She had a feeling her own words would do little in making sure she didn’t find Evie sobbing over her looks so the idea seemed worth mentioning.

“I can go with you if you want,” Mal added then took a step back from Evie, offering a small smile when the other girl nodded.


	3. Drop of rum on my tongue with the warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Harry Hook dealing with his father’s drunken antics.

Harry’s back slammed against the living room wall, a scowl spreading over his features the moment his father tilted his head up with one of his hooks. There was no hiding the hatred he felt toward the man. He was drunk, nothing surprising there, and had taken his frustration out on shouting at CJ.

The girl had been reduced to tears and earned a scolding for allowing her emotions to get the best of her. Harry couldn’t stand by and let their father continue to yell and swear at her so he took matters into his own hands, promptly shoving his father away from her in the hope of confusing the drunken bastard.

The ten-year-old barely had enough muscle to knock his father over, but the sudden amount of force sent into the man’s stomach was enough to stun him for a moment. CJ was able to duck away from their father and sent a worried glance in Harry’s direction, wiping her tears while she tried to stand up straighter and seem strong after the verbal assault.

Harry sensed her worry and shook his head, mouthing the words “I’ve got this,” and making a sign that said ‘get the hell out of here.’ The youngster appeared to understand the rapid hand gesture and quickly exited the room. One last worried glance was cast at Harry then it was just father and son.

There was a beat of silence where Captain Hook righted himself, a shove to Harry’s shoulder was enough to make his back press against the wall behind him. Harry glared daggers and the look didn’t falter when a hook guided his chin up so he was eye to eye with the monster he called dad.

“I’m tired of cleaning up your messes,” Harry spat out, knowing his moment of bravery would be cut short the moment his father pressed his hook against his skin. “And I can’t let you turn CJ or Harriet into one of them.”

“Mind your manners,” Hook’s words were accompanied by a wince from Harry. His hook had shifted, pressing into the boy’s chin hard enough to draw blood. “A waste,” The man continued. He took a step back so he could show the bloody hook tip to his son.

Harry glared at his father. The scent of rum was practically oozing off of him. Being drunk was truly the only time the man ever raised a hand on any of his children. When sober, Harry was left trying to idolize the man and find a way to earn a hook and make him proud.

There was no longer a pattern to the Captain’s drinking habits and that left his children on high alert, never able to know what sort of mood he might be in.

“Leave my sisters alone,” Harry maintained eye contact with his father, form shaking slightly since his fight or flight mode had kicked in and he was ready to run. “I’ll take the brunt of it.”

There was a moment of silence then his father dragged the hook down. It left a cut trailing from Harry’s chin to his neck and earned a whimper.

“Get out of my house,” Hook spat in his son’s face. The child didn’t move at first, left glaring up at his father. “I’ll raise my children how I see fit.” The words slurred and Harry nodded. It wasn’t any use trying to argue when the hook was the only thing that came into play.

“I’d best not see you around here anytime soon or she’ll get worse than being yelled at next time,” He glared down at his son then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him out the door of the family home and aiming a kick in his direction before shutting the door. “That’s a promise.”

The lock clicked shut and Harry wrapped his arms around his middle, shaking while he tried to maintain the little bit of composure he had left. A few steadying breaths were needed before he was able to shoot a glare at the door.

“I don’t need you anyway,” He muttered then took off walking. There was no direction to his wandering beside his knowing he would need to disappear for a few days before being certain he would be allowed back without a more serious argument occurring. CJ would likely help him back in but he wasn’t wanting to risk finding out by what his father’s threat meant anytime soon.


	4. Help me see myself clearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy wonders why she is the only Tremaine being raised by her grandmother.
> 
> CW: Reference to almost death of a child.

“Granny, can I ask you a question?” The question earned a scoff from Lady Tremaine. Her granddaughter cast a glance in her direction and sighed before she continued. “I remember the rules but we’ve still got another twenty minutes before we open. I’m not interrupting any customers.”

Lady Tremaine studied her fingernails and brought a file up to them. She didn’t look Dizzy in the eye and took her time in acknowledging her, hoping the act would be enough to get her to drop whatever she planned on asking.

Much to her surprise, her granddaughter took a few steps forward, nervously rocking on the balls of her feet. The redhead had a basket of nail polishes held in between her hands.

“I promise I’ll pick up an extra cleaning shift,” She gave a pleading look. Dizzy knew better than to push her grandmother for information but Anthony made a comment that left her with far more curiosity than she could handle.

“Very well,” Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes. “And the dark purple.” She held her freshly filed hand out to the young girl. “Do not mess it up.”

“Yes granny,” She nodded then grabbed the nail polish. A few shakes were needed to make sure the color would stay then she got to work. Dizzy painted the first three nails. She paused to look up at her grandmother and bit her lip.

“How come I’m the only one out of my cousins and siblings to stay with you?” She gave a moment for the question to sink in then got started on the other two fingers. “Anthony says it’s ‘cause Drizella wanted to kill me.”

“What have I told you about that boy?” Lady Tremaine snapped. Dizzy flinched back, her fingers clenching around the bottle to keep from dropping it.

“That I shouldn’t believe everything he says,” She mumbled. Dizzy kept her distance from her grandmother, not wanting to earn a slap for having asked such a ridiculous question. Her saving grace was not having smudged the fingernail she was working on.

“Continue,” Her grandmother didn’t look at her and offered the opposite hand. Dizzy glanced down at the ring on her finger and gulped. There had been a few too many times where her behavior earned the ring cutting into her arm or her cheek.

“Did she try to kill me?” Dizzy didn’t lift her head up. She was too busy working on making sure she didn’t mess up the nail she was focused on.

Her grandmother didn’t say anything at first. She kept quiet until Dizzy grabbed the clear topcoat that was reserved for her and the top paying customers.

“I took you in to prevent misfortune from befalling the family,” Lady Tremaine shrugged. “Do not make me regret it.”

“What type of misfortune?” Dizzy shouldn’t have asked but her curiosity had truly taken over. It didn’t matter that she probably wouldn’t like the answer. She needed to know what made her different from her sisters.

“You are testing my patience, child,” Her grandmother grimaced. Dizzy gave her a steely gaze.

“I’m old enough to know,” She murmured and resumed painting her grandmother’s nails. “I don’t think anything can upset me at this point.”

“I found you face down in a tub of water,” There was something in her grandmother’s expression that softened upon mentioning that. “A toddler saying your mother did something. The family name is better off with the whole family intact and my daughters not being called murderers.”

“Is that why you won’t let me near the docks?” Dizzy seemed surprisingly unaffected by hearing that. It was far more information than she usually gained from asking questions. Granny seemed to like things best when she was quiet and got work done instead of bothering her. She had a firm belief that children were best seen and not heard. 

“You missed an index finger,” Lady Tremaine waved the finger in front of her granddaughter’s face. A low gasp was heard then Dizzy fixed her error. The change in topic made it clear she wasn’t allowed to ask anything else about it unless she wanted to risk earning worse chores than usual.


	5. I never meant to start a fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil suffers at the hand of his father. CW for child abuse references

Gil lay at his father’s feet. He was curled up in the fetal position with his head ducked into his chest, panting while he tried to catch his breath. Another blow was aimed at his back and he bit down hard on his lips to silence the cry of pain that wanted to escape.

“That’s the last time you tell me no, boy,” Gaston glared down at his son. Another kick was earned when he didn’t get an immediate answer. “Am I understood?”

“Yes sir,” Gil shouted. He was prone to using softer tones of voice but it wasn’t worth another round of being used as a punching bag.

“Excellent,” Gaston’s nostrils flared and he took a step away from his son, waiting for the boy to get back on his feet. “That should teach you not to question my authority.”

Gil stared at a spot somewhere behind his father’s head. The once stubborn look he wore was now replaced with something far more pitiful. It hadn’t even been a matter of authority — simply his earning a punch in the face for disappearing for most of the day and not bringing home anything useful. The rest of the blows came when he tried to defend himself.

“Look at me,” Gaston hissed out. A small smirk formed when Gil flinched and looked into his eyes. “Try pulling that again and you won’t have a place to call home. I don’t give a shit about what your mother will say. You will not tell her.”

“Yes sir,” Gil mumbled. He let his gaze drop to the ragged pair of shoes on his feet. “May I go now?”

“You may. I hope today’s lesson was sufficient enough to get my point across,” Gaston scowled. Gil gave several nods then took off running, needing to get out of the house as quickly as he could.

“Oi, watch it,” A voice called out when Gil nearly collided with its owner. The drawl was rather familiar but he didn’t care enough to see who it belonged to.

“Why don’t you make me?” Gil growled out and balled his hands into fists. He was ready to put up a fight but he kept his head toward the ground, hoping his hair would cover the smarting blow his father left.

“What the hell happened to you?” The voice was closer now. Gil chanced a glance at the person and bit back a groan. He was face to face with Jay — one of the last people he wanted knowing he served as his father’s personal punching bag.

“Picked a fight I shouldn’t have,” He shrugged then turned away from Jay. “Gonna have to train to do better next time.”

“Right,” Jay gave Gil another once over. He kept quiet and tilted his head. “I’ve got healing salve back at my dad’s shop if you want some.”

“No thanks,” Gil shook his head. “I’m supposed to be sporting the bruise as a trophy for the other guy.”


	6. I never meant to make you bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma shortly after the shrimp fiasco Mal forced upon her.

_Shrimpy._ Mal said the name once and the malice behind it was enough to leave Uma with goosebumps.

All she did was laugh at Mal’s misfortune. It hadn’t even been a proper laugh — just her finding the situation amusing and the moment of hesitation spent laughing costing her dearly.

She regretted her laughter the moment Mal turned around and dumped a bucket of shrimp over her head. The embarrassment in itself should have been enough since there were several spectators.

Instead, Uma spent the following week on attempting to get the shrimp scent out of her hair. No matter what she did it ended up not being enough to get rid of the scent. She spent the following week avoiding people by only working at her mother’s restaurant. At least there, the scent was masked by the salty spray of the ocean and the scent of rotting fish.

Nearly three weeks spent hiding resulted in her hair still having the shrimp scent to it. Her first day properly out in public involved picking up a few supplies for her mother. She stuck to the shadows— not because she was a wimp but because she didn’t want to deal with people — and had done well until nearly running into Jay.

“Aw, shit. Looks like the shrimp is out,” Jay crooned. Uma fixed him with a glare but the look was short-lived since Mal appeared at his side.

“If it isn’t Shrimpy,” She smirked and circled Uma. “I thought the special treatment would have been enough to make you understand you aren’t allowed on my turf.”

“This isn’t your turf,” Uma stated plainly, eyes narrowing when Mal took a step closer to her and inhaled deeply.

“Gross,” She groaned. “Still smells like shrimp. I think the nickname will be sticking, don’t you, Jay?”

“Oh definitely, I doubt she’ll be able to live this one down,” Jay chuckled. “Did you tell her what’s left of her territory?”

“What’s left of my — Hold on,” Uma glowered at Jay. “Xavier said things weren’t any different.”

“Yeah, and he was compensated for selling that lie,” Jay grinned then looked toward Mal. “Are you going to do it or can I have the honor?”

“Nah, I got this one,” Mal answered. An eerily calm look took over her expression. She offered a small shovel to Uma. “That’s for you, along with the little sandbox in the corner. We figured that was a big enough space for what’s left of your ego.”

Uma was silent, needing several deep breaths to keep her temper under control. Mal had to be looking for a reaction and she wasn’t about to give her one.

“Thank you,” Uma said through gritted teeth. Her tone was laced with sarcasm and she glowered at Mal. “I’ll treasure it forever.” With that said, she turned on her heel. It was hard to ignore the jeers and calls of ‘Hey Shrimpy!’ when she left but she managed to remain calm and hold her head up high.

Thoughts of revenge were the only thing left on her mind once back home.


	7. I’ll be a better man today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jafar teachers Jay a lesson he won’t forget.

The sound of a scuffle was heard outside of the junk shop. It was loud enough to catch Jafar’s interest. Truthfully, the shopkeeper thought little of the other people on the Isle but the two appeared to be struggling. He had been ready to exit the shop to get a better look at what was going on and was met with a frazzled looking man shoving his son at his feet.

Jay bit back a wince when his knees slammed into the shop floor. His teeth dug in hard enough to draw blood. He kept his gaze focused on the uneven ground he knelt on.

“He’s dead if he lays another finger on my stock,” The man hissed out. Jafar narrowed his eyes at the man and slowly took in Jay’s appearance. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted what looked like a red handprint on Jay’s cheek.

“Son,” Jafar’s tone made Jay snap his head up and look his father in the eye. A guilty expression briefly washed over his features before being replaced with a scowl. “Did I give this man permission to lay a hand on you?”

“No sir,” Jay mumbled then brought his gaze back to the ground. He flinched back when his father’s tone of voice took a colder turn.

“I don’t recall giving you the right to touch my heir,” He snarled. “You will pay for that.”

“Do you want to know what that little shi—” The man went to yell and was quickly interrupted by Jafar.

“I handle my heir how I see fit. That doesn’t mean it is on a stranger to make things right,” Jafar paused then took a step back, beckoning the man to come further into the shop. “He could have set your fucking stall on fire for all I care and I would still be focused on him.” There was a beat of silence then Jafar turned on Jay. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Jay cast a glance up at his father. The man never seemed to care about him outside of training him to be a thief. His interest in his well-being was a little off-putting.

“How do you suppose we make this even?” The shopkeeper narrowed his eyes at Jafar.

“Your hand,” Jafar glowered. “Specifically the one that was used to damage my son.”

“Excuse me?” The man snarled. Jay took it as a sign to get out of the way. He got to his feet and was about to leave through the entrance, only freezing when he felt his father’s eyes on him.

“The dagger, Jay,” Jafar said through gritted teeth. Jay looked confused a moment then nodded since his father tilted his head toward the storage cupboard.

Jay's fingers shook while he opened the cupboard, knowing precisely what his father wanted. It was one of the shop’s most prized possessions — a rusted dagger that had a sharp edge to it. Jafar had made it clear Jay wasn’t allowed to touch it. His last growth spurt must have made it so he could be trusted with it.

“Hold his right hand down, Jay,” The youngster cast a concerned look at his father and did as he was told, using both hands to press the man’s hand flat against the table. Jafar took the knife and aimed it at the man’s thumb. Two screams of horror were heard and neither of them came from the man that did it.

“Bastard,” The shopkeeper spat out and cradled his hand against his shirt, the thumb swiftly picked up with his good hand. Blood was all over the countertop and seeping through the cloth that covered the wound.

Jay stood frozen. A look of horror took over and he couldn’t take his gaze off the blood that covered the counter.

“Get out,” Jafar barked. The man didn’t need to be told twice, getting out of the shop without bothering to look back.

“I expect you to do better,” Jafar scowled at his son. “Or it will be you that gets the task of dismembering the next time someone lays a hand on you. Now clean this up and get out of my sight. Couldn’t even steal from the fruit wagon.”

“Yes, father,” Jay took a few steadying breaths then grabbed a bucket of water and a rag. He gagged before getting to work, unaware that the blood was ketchup and the finger had been a misshapen carrot.

Jafar watched his son from the shadows, hoping that would serve as a good enough lesson for him to understand he couldn’t afford to be sloppy.


	8. I’ll be good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos enlists Diego in helping him throw Mal’s party.

“Can you please play for the party I’m supposed to be hosting?” Carlos whined at his cousin. Diego raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean by supposed to be hosting?” He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. While the two weren’t exactly close in age, Diego had come to think of Carlos as a younger sibling. He willingly took on the role of being the cool older brother figure that occasionally pointed out flaws in his plans.

“Mal found out mum’s at the spa this weekend,” He grimaced. “Wants me to host.”

“You know you’re dead if she finds out,” Diego wrinkled his nose.

“No,” Carlos rapidly shook his head. “Mum won’t kill me. I do too much for her. You saw her hair last time she tried doing her roots by herself.” He looked down at his feet before continuing in a softer tone. “Mal is the one I’m worried about.”

“Mal?” Diego laughed. “She’s the one that roped you into this?”

“Her and Jay actually,” Carlos’s ears flushed red. He had in issue with telling the older teen no — not because he bullied him or anything like that. Just because he found Jay intimidating.

“Are they helping you set up?” His cousin asked, grimacing when Carlos shook his head. “Dalmatians. You should have had me do the bargaining in regards to Hell Hall as the venue.”

“She wouldn’t have taken no as an answer,” Carlos mumbled. “This is Mal we’re talking about. She’d turn the school into more of a nightmare on me if I didn’t agree.”

“Ah there’s the problem,” Diego sighed. “I suppose I can’t be mad.” He knew all too well that school was one of the few places Carlos could escape to. The other kids picked on him but the classes were what gave him a sense of hope. “How’d you get on her radar though?”

“That’s what I’ve been wondering,” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “Now are we on for tonight or am I going to have to accept I’m being set up for failure?”

“We’re on,” Diego rolled his eyes. “And we may be able to help clean up a little.” He might go as far as convincing his father the shindig was his idea if it meant Cruella not making Carlos go missing for several weeks. “Just don’t expect me to take the fall if the spa dries up sooner than expected.”

“I owe you big time,” Carlos grinned and ran off.

“Fucking hell,” Diego groaned then shook his head. “He’s lucky I like him enough to make sure this isn’t a dud.”


	9. I’ll be good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions can be tough. Especially when it comes to step-cousins.

Dizzy narrowed her eyes at the blond that was glaring at Mal, not trusting him one bit. There was something about his appearance that had her drawn to him but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She had been about to label him as the blond and uglier version of Anthony when Evie placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” She asked and offered a weak smile. “I know Mal gave a bit of a surprise but I promise you’re safe here.”

“Who’s he?” Dizzy didn’t take her gaze off the teen or the girl that stood beside him.

Evie inhaled sharply and made a hissing sound. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to worry about them. But that’s Audrey. Ben’s ex. She and Mal don’t exactly get along. She’s dating Chad.”

“Chad?” Dizzy giggled. “Goodness, that’s an even stupider name then I would have given him. Whose kid is he?”

“Uhhh,” Evie winced. “Cinderella’s.” Dizzy tilted her head at Chad then gave Evie a concerned look.

“That’s Cinderella’s kid?” He seemed awfully ill-mannered for being the kid of the woman who went through a similar raising to the one Dizzy had back on the aisle. Dizzy scrunched her face together and shook her head. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. He just… didn’t exactly inherit his mother’s smarts is all,” Evie shrugged, smiling when the comment earned a laugh from Dizzy.

“And whose kid is this one?” Dizzy jumped at the question and stood behind Evie. She hunched her shoulders in an attempt to seem smaller than she already was. It was easier if people underestimated her.

“Hmph,” Audrey scoffed and looked the young girl over. The original villain kids had proven to be trustworthy but she still wasn’t sure the newcomers could be trusted. They were younger though and that meant they might be more willing to be swayed by Auradon’s ways.

“I asked you a question,” Chad narrowed his eyes at Evie. The blue-haired teen rolled her eyes and stepped aside so Dizzy could be fully seen.

Dizzy slowly raised her head up and eyed the blond. “My name’s Drizella but no one calls me that. I’m being raised by the same woman that put your mother through hell. Not born to her but still getting the Cinderella treatment since I’m the only grandkid she took on.”

Chad’s eyebrows rose upward and he stumbled back, head shaking while he thoroughly looked Dizzy over a second time. She didn’t look similar to the way his mother described her stepsisters. The timid appearance and wide wandering eyes were all too familiar though. His mother got the same look when her anxiety flared up.

“Shit,” Chad muttered. “My apologies, we appear to be getting off on the wrong foot. I have a feeling my mother would want to request your company at some point. Do you mind if I tell her about you?”

“That depends,” Dizzy narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you always a prick or is it just a front?”

“Dizzy,” Evie scolded her. “I know for a fact I didn’t teach you that sort of language.”

“Blame it on Harry,” The redhead groaned. “He wouldn’t stop trying to teach me to curse like a sailor when he wanted to recruit me for the pirates.”


	10. I’ll Love the World Like I should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at the sun for Hades.

The sun shined down the moment the limo went over the barrier that separated Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. It caused the God to squint and shift uncomfortably. He didn’t dare complain though since it was his first time in the sun since being tossed onto the Isle without a second thought.

The only hint toward his powers coming back was the unexpected flicker of flame that engulfed his hair. He hadn’t noticed it until the scent of burning plastic filled the air. Thankfully, he stopped it before one of the guards took notice to the small hole he melted into the limo’s roof.

He wrinkled his nose and shifted toward the window, annoyed at the magical restraints that kept his wrists firmly behind his back. He was mostly powerless and was at a disadvantage. The only reason he agreed to “try” to save the mortal girl’s life was because it meant a change of scenery.

“May I request the window being opened?” Hades turned to the nearest guard. “I can use the fresh air in getting reacquainted with the powers I’m going to need.”

The limo was halfway across the bridge by the time the guards decided to lower one down. Hades craned his neck to get a better look at the life he had been missing.

No waves crashed up and sent the limousine to the sea. No lightning bolts stuck down from above. It was rather peculiar since the last time he reappeared from the depths of the underworld hadn’t earned a warm welcome. His only hope was that Persephone had done a decent job at keeping things under control in his nearing three-decade-long absence.

“My brothers aren’t aware I’m out,” Hades announced. It could have come out as a question but he could already tell since waves and thunder weren’t raining down upon the car.

“We are on official castle business,” A guard shrugged. “Strictly business with no one but the royal crown involved.”

“Right,” Hades nodded. He grew quiet after that, back to looking out the window and drinking in the splendor of Auradon. It was easy to see why Mal seemed so smitten with the place.

“We have arrived,” The driver announced and exited the car. He didn’t bother with opening the door for the villain he transported.

Hades was given a moment to get out, several seconds passing while he turned on his heel to take in his surroundings. It wasn’t enough time to do so since two guards took hold of his arms and led him into one of the castles.

“A reminder that you signed an agreement to help heal the young lady and nothing more,” The man on his right announced.

“Yeah, yeah, no funny business,” Hades groaned. “Strictly doing the job then allowing you to throw me back to the Isle even though the girl did something that should land her there.”

No one had a reply to that but Hades knew he was right. It wasn’t fair that he was saving the life of a teen that wreaked havoc on Auradon just to be tossed back in like he hadn’t done anything redeemable — all while she was able to go back to her usual life before her “error.”

“This place blows,” He grimaced once they rounded the corner that would lead to the bedroom she was in. Whispers could be heard but he didn’t bother trying to eavesdrop on it. They were using him and he planned on doing the bare minimum then going back.

Feeling the sunshine on his skin and getting a whiff of ocean air and anything else besides the trash-like scent the Isle gave off made the agreement worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m total trash and got a second degree burn on one and half of my fingers so writing hasn’t exactly happened. I do have a chapter nearly done for Even Villains Love Their Kids but it isn’t edited so it may be another week on that one.


	11. I'll Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peculiar interaction between Carlos and Cruella.

Carlos cautiously followed after his mother, picking up the stray pieces of fabric she threw to the ground. They were shredded but she would likely want it once she was out of her mood.

School had been fine and he had been about to spend time with Evie when she blew the stupid dog whistle. He still couldn’t forgive her for making him panic in front of the one friend he gained.

“Mother,” Carlos winced when she tore apart one of the curtains, throwing the shredded cloth to the ground. “There aren’t any more of those. Surely we can find a way to—”

The rest of his thought was lost to Cruella turning to face him. She had a glint in her eyes and he would have run but he knew that would turn into her hunting him down. His mother dug her fingers into his chin and shook her head.

“They didn’t get the baby,” She announced. Carlos winced and closed his eyes for a moment. Referencing the stuffed animal she carried around was easily the worst part of living with Cruella. She always released hysterical laughs and ended up crying when the memories got too intense.

“They missed the baby,” Cruella cried out and sat down on the couch. She squished the dog a few times then reached a hand down toward the end of the crouch, whimpering when she didn’t immediately find Carlos’ curls to play with.

“I’m right here, momma,” Carlos got down on his hands and knees and pressed his head against her leg. A wince escaped when she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Such a good boy,” Cruella whispered. She continued to pet his head. “The spots though.”

Carlos bit back a wince at that since the comment was accompanied by her tugging his hair hard enough to make him look up at her. He forced an innocent look and didn’t look in her eyes. The last thing he needed was her snapping out of things and remembering how much she despised him.

“Promise me you’ll be a good boy,” Cruella whispered after several minutes spent combing her fingers through her son’s hair. Carlos chanced a glance in her direction. His mother’s eyes had a glazed look to them. He nodded and shifted so his knees weren’t taking most of his weight. He was getting tired of being crouched down.

“I promise momma,” Carlos whispered. She wasn’t in her right mind but it was the only time she ever seemed to tolerate him. “I’ll be a good boy. A good puppy.”

“Good boy,” His mother leaned back against the broken couch and closed her eyes, running her hand through Carlos’s hair until she fell asleep.

Carlos waited a few minutes before risking getting back on his feet. He cautiously eyed his mother. She looked absolutely harmless when asleep. He knew her other side though and his only hope was her waking up and feeling like she could tolerate his presence a little longer.

He grabbed a ragged blanket from the cupboard and draped it over Cruella, head tilting while he watched her sleep.

“I don’t get it,” He whispered and stumbled into the kitchen, needing a glass of water to ease his nerves after the interaction.


	12. I'll be Good for all the Times I Never Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry's brief discussion before deciding to aid Mal.

He wasn’t in a good mood. Hell, there were few times on the Isle where Harry Hook was happy. None of that was anything new but the additional rage was focused on one person and one person alone. Mal.

Harry was fuming and the only thing that kept him from exploding into a rant was the vice-like grip that Uma kept around his wrist, leading him back toward the main part of Auradon.

“Who the fuck does she think she is?” Harry spat out after a prolonged moment of silence. He could tell Uma was angry as well. “No more kids coming over — What was the plan, using us to help then throwing us right back to the land we’ve been trying to escape?”

“Easy, Harry,” Uma’s voice was surprisingly calm. She was angry and a little upset but she was trying her best not to fixate on it. Her footsteps came to a stop and she released Harry’s hand, turning on her heel so she was face to face with him.

Out of instinct, Harry took a step closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist, tugging her toward him so they were chest to chest. He traced small circles over her shoulders and kept quiet. She was the one to instigate things and he knew the situation was far too serious for him trying to take control.

“We need to find Gil,” Uma announced. Her eyebrows furrowed together when their gazes met. “Then I— No, we will come up with a plan.” She would go back to the Isle since she couldn’t turn her back on her crew or the group of kids that were suffering. The only idea on her mind was allowing Gil and Harry the option of staying. She had enough on Mal to make sure the two would be treated properly.

“You’re not staying,” Harry spoke as though he was announcing the weather and shrugged of his shoulders. The option wasn’t even on the table as it was since Mal appeared to be using all of them to get her way. “I’ll follow wherever you go.”

“Gil,” The word slipped out and Uma rapidly shook her head. “He deserves…” She trailed off when Harry leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. The two were silent a moment then Harry nodded his head.

“He deserves better,” He finished for her. “They would be able to help him with his ailments but I don’t see him staying here without one of us.”

“I refuse to turn my back on the Isle,” Uma grimaced. “Mal can’t be trusted and I’m betting the plan is to forget about us. Throw us back and act as though the actions from today didn’t matter.”

They were spared further discussion when a scream echoed through the air. Uma flinched back and looked around for the source.

“Celia,” She hissed out, glancing back up at Harry since he was the taller one of the two. Her hand found its way back into his and she ran her free one through her hair.

“We‘ll give the princess a moment to sort things out,” She murmured. Harry squeezed her hands and the two jumped when a large dragon appeared near a building several feet away from them.

They watched in silence, Uma’s thoughts racing while she saw Mal struggling. She couldn’t turn her back on the Isle so saving the girl would need to be a priority. Harry squeezed her hand again then let go.

"Do it for Celia,” He sighed. “I’ll be right here. There’s no way she can do it herself.”

“For Celia,” Uma nodded then took off running, holding her necklace up over her head.


	13. My past has tasted bitter for years now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Hades and Maleficent's relationship.

Hades bit back a groan when the ever familiar voice of Maleficent shouted over the crowd of vendors on the street. He rolled his eyes and glanced up at the balcony she had claimed as her own. It was all part of her keeping control of the way things ran on the Isle.

In claiming it, she had banished him and several others. She had taken to ignoring him and acting as though the child she was raising was hers and hers alone, having allowed him to see the baby once before announcing he would have nothing to do with her.

As it was, Hades had little to do with the children he produced over the centuries. Being trapped on the Isle was a different story though since he had actually settled for Maleficent despite their love being based on anger and trying to outdo each other. The baby hadn’t been planned and he hadn’t expected to feel anything for the purple-haired child.

Guilt was what caused him to keep an eye on her. He had damned another being to an eternity spent locked up on an Isle with no way out and had no choice but to leave her with Maleficent since she had the more suitable place for raising a child than he did. He couldn’t damn the baby to darkness on top of the dreary life the Isle would force upon her.

Maleficent’s voice drifted over the crowd again. It wasn’t directed at anyone in particular - at least that was what ordinary passerby would think - but Hades recognized the bit of anger that was usually directed at him in her tone.

He glared up at the balcony and raised an eyebrow when their eyes met. A roll of his eyes followed after then the God muttered under his breath and approached the place Maleficent called home.

The only bit of hesitation he had came out of dreading the news that the child was dead, hurt, or something far worse from the two. She was nearly a year old and Maleficent regularly reminded him he wasn’t allowed to meddle in their lives. Hades didn’t bother with knocking on the doorway that led into the shabby looking home.

He entered and cautiously shut the door behind him, heart racing when he spotted the tiny child taking wobbly footsteps toward Maleficent. He kept his mouth shut and looked on. A pang of regret pooled in his stomach upon realizing he hadn’t been there to witness the baby’s first words or first steps.

Maleficent smirked at him. The agreement was that he would get the occasional glimpse of their child but she would never know him as her father — and if she did happen to figure it out on her own, it would be Maleficent assuring her he wanted nothing to do with her.

“Mamama,” The baby cooed and giggled when she reached Maleficent’s arms. Her mother scooped her up and turned so the baby got a glimpse of Hades. Their eyes met and he quickly discovered she had inherited his coloring instead of her mothers.

Hades gave a quick nod then left the way he came in, back pressing against the wall once the door was closed. He took several steadying breaths and ran his hands through his hair.

“I’m a God,” He whispered. “I’m not supposed to care about any of this.”


	14. I wield an iron fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gets caught looking for information about her father.

Maleficent cleared her throat and Mal jumped back. The small stack of envelopes she was holding quickly dropped back into the drawer she opened and she shifted her hip to force it to close. One open envelope and card lay at her feet.

“Mother,” Mal gasped out. The eleven-year-old forced a relaxed look in the hope of that hiding the terror that was taking over. She wasn’t allowed in Maleficent’s bedroom but her curiosity had gotten the best of her — not that her mother would be understanding of it. “You’re back early.”

“Mal Bertha,” Maleficent hissed out. “Give me one reason to not lock you in the basement.”

“My name is on them?” Mal offered with a nervous chuckle. She blew a strand of purple hair out of her face and stood up straight, bare feet brushing against the neatly opened envelope that lay on the ground. She would have kicked it under the dresser or the mattress but her mother had caught her in the act of snooping. There was no knowing how much Maleficent saw.

“My name is on them?” Maleficent repeated what Mal said. The venom in her tone made her daughter take a step back, wincing when her back pressed against the dresser.

“I wanted to know about dad,” Mal opted for telling the truth this time around. Maleficent always seemed to know when she was lying so it wasn’t worth trying. “And the first drawer had stuff with my name on it. I—”

Her thought was interrupted by Maleficent closing the distance between them, fingers promptly wrapping around Mal’s throat. The child gasped and tried to move away, stilling when Maleficent tightened her grip around her. Wide eyes met her mother’s scowl and quickly glanced down.

“He wants nothing to do with you,” Maleficent glowered at her daughter, nose wrinkling when Mal didn’t struggle. She hadn’t pressed hard enough to cut the girl’s air supply off but it was apparently enough of a warning to keep her from trying to fight back. “Why hasn’t my saying that been clear to you?”

“You could have said Hades is my father,” Mal whispered, regretting the choice the moment Maleficent decided to properly tighten her hand around her neck. Passing out and waking up chained up in the basement wasn’t anything new. She had hoped she would be able to be in and out quick enough to steal one of the letters she saw the last time she was allowed in the room.

Maleficent tightened her fingers until her daughter went limp in her grip, dropping her to the ground with little care.

“Stupid little bitch,” Maleficent scowled. “Should have burnt them instead of collecting.” It had been amusing to hold the letters over Hades’ head though. The hiding spot had been good enough for the first decade of Mal’s life.

“It’ll be a day spent in the dungeon, maybe more if I forget you’re down there,” She told Mal’s passed out form and uncaringly picked the child up, draping her over her shoulder before heading down to the basement to set her punishment up.


	15. Grace is just weakness (or so I've been told)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma shortly before ruining Mal's cotilion

Uma's breath caught in the back of her throat when she caught her reflection in one of the windows on the boat. Neat braids that tapered off into curls, a turquoise-colored dress, and her looking like a proper princess. Ursula would have been proud to see the predicament she landed herself in.

She spent a moment examining her reflection, looking at the girl that truly couldn't be herself. It was a brief glimpse into what life could have — no, _should have_ — been. It didn't matter very much since it was for a revenge plot.

Uma couldn't help but wonder though. How would things have been if her mother had been Ariel or one of her sisters instead of the sea witch? That part would take some imagining but if it meant having the hair she actually wanted and gorgeous gowns, it would have been worth it.

The music swelled and she heard Ben mutter something to Mal. It was time to put her magic to the test. _Where better to do so than on what would have been one of the most important days in Mal's life?_


	16. I've been cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight bonding between Carlos, Jay, and Mal.

Carlos rarely got out of Hell Hall without risking his own well-being. Cruella had taken off for the spa and actually decided it was worth letting him know she was going. That was a rarity that left his stomach doing somersaults at the thought of getting a chance to spend time with Mal, Jay, and Evie that didn’t involve his panicking the moment the time neared the sun going down.

They claimed Mal’s hideout for the evening and Carlos was surprised to find his face added among the art Mal tagged the place with. He stared blankly at it and slowly opened and closed his mouth, only saying something when Mal laughed from beside him.

“What, cat got your tongue?” She gently nudged him with her elbow. He hadn’t said anything since arriving and seemed less anxious than usual so the teasing was totally necessary.

“N-no,” Carlos shook his head, features flushing at his stammer. He shrunk into himself then slowly set his gaze on Mal. “Just didn’t — You put me on the wall?”

“Well duh,” She rolled her eyes. “You’ve been helping me and Jay out for nearly a month. I’d say you’re one of us now. Wouldn’t you, Jay?”

Jay looked up from a piece of wood he was whittling. The dull blade had little effect on the rotted branch he was redecorating but it gave him something to do with his hands.

“Yeah, I would say so.” Jay nodded. He let the wood fall to the ground then stuck the blade in his pocket. “This is useless.”

The three were quiet after that. They had reached a point where their silence was comfortable. Mal was back to spray painting the wall. Carlos was jotting ideas down in a sad excuse of a notepad. He shuddered at the thought of his mother’s last threat and was alarmed when Jay draped his arm around him.

“Dalmatians,” Carlos shuddered. “You scared me.” His words earned a chuckle from Jay. The older boy didn’t say anything and lightly trailed his fingers along Carlos’ shoulder.

“What do you want?” Carlos bit out. He paused after finishing the sentence he was on then chanced a sideways glance at Jay. The older teen shrugged his shoulders.

“You were shivering,” Jay muttered. “Figured I’d warm you up.” Carlos was tempted to deny that fact but Jay was warm. He ended up leaning into his grasp, against his better judgment and sighed.

“Yeah. Well, m-mom took off for the spa and took my jacket and pants with her.” He grumbled. Cruella was always a sore spot with him. “I think she was expecting that to be enough to keep me home for the weekend.”

“Have you considered asking Evie if she can add sleeves to some of your shirts?” Jay asked. Carlos was running around the Isle in shorts and a ragged t-shirt. He would have offered up one of his long-sleeved shirts if it weren’t for his only having two of them.

“What did you want me to do?” Evie’s voice made the two flinch apart, Carlos shaking then promptly shifting so he was at Jay’s side. He took hold of Jay’s arm and slung it over his shoulder then glanced back at where Evie entered from.

“M-Mum’s back to her usual antics.” He grumbled then leaned into Jay. The temperature hadn’t bothered him up until discovering Jay was a great heat source. “Taking my warmer layers in the hope of keeping me home. T-Took my jacket and sweatpants with her for this weekend’s escape.”

“How did you get here without freezing?” Evie raised an eyebrow at him. “And do you need blankets? I found a few extras.”

“I ran. And yes.” Carlos nodded several times. “She claimed them all for herself this year.”

“For Hades’ sake, Carlos,” She groaned. “I could have given stuff to you the first time snow fell. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t important,” He mumbled and shook his head. “N-nothing’s ever important with me.”


	17. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timed shortly before the core four go to Auradon - a party turns into Ginny pulling an empty bottle out and forcing people into playing spin the bottle.

The group of teens was gathered in a circle, an empty soda bottle was rotating in the middle of them. Mal gave it one of the hardest spins she could since she wasn't sure how she got roped into the game and wasn't about to go kissing just any of her peers.

Ginny called the game spin the bottle, with the person that spun it needing to kiss whoever the front of the bottle pointed to. If they refused, it turned into an expectation of needing to French kiss in front of everyone, the next step being bullied into a round of seven minutes in heaven.

Mal bit the inside of her lower lip when the bottle began to slow, expression unreadable while she willed it to stop on Jay, Anthony, or Evie. Those three were the most tolerable of the bunch. The other options were Ginny, Maddy, Carlos, the Gastons, Harriet, and Harry — ultimately a gag-worthy group except for her not wanting Carlos since he was practically her little brother at this point.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jay grimaced when the top of the bottle stopped on him.

"Rules are rules," Ginny gave an overly cheery laugh. Jay wrinkled his nose and locked eyes with Mal. He could admit she was attractive but they'd known each other for too long for him to see her as anything besides a sidekick.

"Three," Ginny announced. "Two,—" She didn't hit one since Mal made a face and interrupted.

"For fuck's sake just get it over with," She scowled and approached Jay. Ginny smirked since it was well past the three-second limit everyone else had.

"French kiss it is then," She dug her teeth into her lower lip to keep from cackling. Mal rolled her eyes and sat across from Jay, looking him over with an unreadable expression.

"You sure about this?" Jay arched a brow at her. The look was short-lived since his question was answered by Mal rolling her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me," She hissed out then leaned forward to force her lips over his. His eyes widened then he leaned into the kiss, starting with a small peck since he had expected her to fully refuse to go through with it.

Carlos and Evie exchanged a glance with each other, their expressions quite disgusted.

Mal pressed her tongue against Jay's lip and he allowed it in, giving a few seconds of exploring each other's mouths before he grunted and pulled back, grimacing as he pushed Mal away from him.

"Yeah, I felt nothing," He made a face, needing a moment to catch his breath. Mal fixed him with a glare that made her eyes go emerald green for a few seconds.

"Me neither," She growled out and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're leaving now. Carlos, Evie..."

"Can't let you do that," One of the Gaston's smirked and held their arm in front of Carlos to keep him from standing up. Carlos winced then curled into himself.

"Princess Blueberry and the runt still haven't had a turn," The other Gaston added with a chuckle.

"I n-never…" Carlos trailed off since the bottle was handed to him. His features went bright red and he mouthed the word 'help' at Mal.

"Can't we just kiss each other and be out of here?" Evie asked. Her question earned laughs from the group of teens.

"Takes the fun out of it," Anthony shrugged. "Might as well spin it and get it over with."

Carlos dug his teeth into his lips to keep from whimpering and gave the bottle a spin, promptly grimacing since the bottle landed on Harry.

"Ay, looks like it's you and me, Runt," Harry crooned from beside him. Carlos turned to face him, brown eyes widening since Harry was quick to close the space between them.

"I promise ya, I don't bite," Harry whispered. Carlos wrinkled his nose and cautiously leaned in to kiss him, not expecting Harry to end up with a fistful of his curls when he leaned in to return the kiss. There was a beat of silence then Harry pulled back, nipping at Carlos's lower lip before he released him.

"Not all the time anyway," He smirked then turned to where Ginny sat. "Blueberry was next, yeah?"

"Evie," The blue-haired teen hissed out through gritted teeth. She eyed Carlos from across the circle. He ran his index finger over his lips and had an unreadable expression, silently questioning why he would have willingly kissed Harry a little longer.

"Right, right," Harry rolled his eyes and kicked the bottle toward her. "Evie. Blueberry. Whatever."

Evie muttered something about Harry under her breath then gave the bottle a spin. It took several seconds for it to stop spinning, a soft breath of relief escaping since it pointed toward Mal.

"Oh, this better be good," Ginny chuckled. The other teens were unaware that Mal and Evie had befriended each other. They were expecting an outburst from Mal and gave a few laughs when the purple-haired girl groaned.

"Okay, seriously?" She muttered. "Can we get a redo on that or take out whatever magnet has it pointed at me? I swear I've swapped spit with half of the people here."

It wasn't entirely a lie since the night with her tolerating kissing Anthony, one of the Gastons, and Maddy. Jay was one thing but him and Evie shouldn't have been in her odds.

"We're leaving things up to the bottle," Ginny shook her head. "Wouldn't be fair to the others since Harry was about ready to pummel Gaston for getting Harriet."

"Leaving things up to the bottle," Mal grumbled then turned toward Evie. The two had sat next to each other and made a point to look annoyed about it when they first sat down.

Evie took her lip gloss out from her pocket and lightly applied a layer over her lips, pressing them together before she met Mal's gaze.

"Ready when you are," She rolled her eyes, needing to suppress a chuckle after catching the look Mal gave her.

"In your dreams, princess," Mal muttered then leaned in, lightly pecking Evie's lips. Her scent was overwhelmingly fruity. She let her lips linger long enough to earn a gag from Jay and Carlos then pulled back, brushing her nose against Evie's with a small smirk.

"Not bad," She whispered. Evie made a face and moved away from Mal.

"Could have been better," Evie shrugged. Her statement earned a few scoffs from the group of teenagers. "Yet another thing we don't need to talk about." She then turned toward Ginny, an eyebrow rising up to dare her to say anything else.

"We'll be leaving now that the foolishness is over," She announced and took the lead, relieved that no one said anything when she and Carlos left. They lingered outside the rundown building the party was being hosted in until Jay and Mal followed after them.

"The only one you're left needing to kiss out of us is Carlos," Jay playfully nudged Mal. She gave him one of the worst glares she could muster.

"Ha, ha," She muttered. "I swear Maddy must have put a weight in it to get the stupid thing to point at me every other turn."

"You're in luck," Carlos whispered. "N-Not my type so nothing to gain from me."

"Not your type," Jay raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you've fallen for Harry after all of that."

Carlos shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what he liked outside of acknowledging kissing a guy wasn't nearly as terrifying as he thought.

"Mum's gonna kill me if she hears about that," He muttered in an attempt at changing the subject. Luck wasn't on his side since Jay grabbed him by the shoulder and led him away from where Mal and Evie were chatting.

"So what about Mal isn't your type, hmm?" Jay arched an eyebrow at him. Carlos gave another shrug and chewed at his lower lip.

"Don't wanna kiss her, that's all," He shrugged. "She's too…" He didn't have a word to use so he shook his head. "Not like me."

"Not like you," Jay repeated, trying to make sense of what the younger teen was getting at.

"Yeah," He grumbled. "N-N-Not that I have much of a type but… Would've been better if it was you not Harry." The last part came out in a rushed whisper then Carlos took off running. Jay blinked confusedly but didn't have it in him to give chase.

"What was that about?" Mal asked when she and Evie caught up to him. Jay tugged his hair back into a ponytail and rolled his eyes.

"The usual," Jay muttered. "Hearing the godforsaken whistle his mother uses and needing to get home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that updates will be sporadic since the author is working full time and chronically ill.


End file.
